Losing the chip
by ScareGlow
Summary: How did Shego lose her moodulator chip after Emotion Sickness? Here is my version! R&R please!


Disclaimer: I own neither Dr. Drakken nor Shego.

AN: I know there are quite a few takes on how Shego lost her moodulator after "Emotion Sickness", but I still wanted to give it a shot, so here you go; I hope you like it!

Review please, and enjoy this little one-shot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ah! Oh! Shego! Please! Stop! Ahh! Oh, oh! I'll make you dinner!" Dr. Drakken cried. He was on the run, hunted by his enraged sidekick Shego.

The green-skinned woman threw plasma blast after plasma blast, only narrowly missing her employer.

'I have to get that chip off of her,' Drakken thought. He felt that he couldn't run much further; he just wasn't in any shape to run great distances. He was sweating, the muscles in his legs were burning, and his lungs were screaming for air. He gasped for more oxygen while looking over his shoulder.

Shego was still in hot pursuit, but she, too, started to feel exhausted. This didn't do anything to appease the incredible rage she was feeling, though.

Drakken stumbled and fell with a shriek of pure panic and terror. It was over. He couldn't escape now. He turned on his back and looked up.

Shego closed the space between her and the fallen form of Dr. Drakken. Just as she was about to throw another green blast at her employer, who had curled up in a ball, it happened: The sweat that ran down her neck was finally too much for the adhesive that kept the moodulator chip attached to her skin. The chip slid down, and Shego's rage vanished in an instant.

Drakken shivered, but the plasma blast he expected didn't come. Finally, when he heard a soft 'thud', he lowered one of his arms and chanced a look at Shego. Still breathing heavily, he saw that she had fallen to her knees, her gaze somehow empty. "Shego?" he asked tentatively.

"What… what happened? I… I don't understand…"

Drakken relaxed visibly. "It's over… Thank God, it's over…" He had never felt so relieved in his life and smiled. He would have laughed, but he didn't have enough breath for that.

"What is over?" Shego asked, still visibly stunned and confused.

"When we broke into Dr. Bortel's lab, a moodulator chip somehow got attached to you."

"A what?"

"A moodulator chip. It's a chip that controls your emotions. The buffoon got hold of the remote control, but he didn't know what it was obviously. He played around with it and sent you through all kinds of emotions: happiness, sadness, love and anger."

Shego didn't respond at first. She seemed to think about what had Drakken had told her.

Drakken had caught his breath sufficiently now to stand up. "Come, Shego, we must return to our lair."

He started to walk back toward Middleton, when he noticed Shego wasn't following. He stopped and looked back. "Shego?"

She was still on her knees and looking down.

She felt ashamed for the first time in years. How could she have lost control like this? She had made a complete fool out of herself! All the events of the day passed through her mind, especially her behaviour toward Drakken when the chip had been set on 'love'. It was so embarrassing!

The blue-skinned scientist walked back to her. "Shego, are you alright?"

She jumped to her feet, anger and shame apparent in her face. "No! No, I'm not alright! I… I can't believe what I did today!"

Drakken raised his hands in an appeasing way. "Now, now, Shego, don't worry. I wasn't hurt, and I know you weren't yourself. So how about we never speak of it again?"

Shego looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that?"

He shrugged. "Well, it was quite obvious that something was wrong with you. I just didn't know what it was. You know I don't understand the female mind very well, Shego… And I have to admit I was a bit scared of all these mood-swings of yours, so I thought it might be best to simply ignore them. Well, anyway, I'm glad it's all over."

"Why's that?" Shego inquired.

Drakken raised his mono-brow in surprise. "Well, you threatened me, tried to blast me, cried about your fingernail and what not. And don't even get me started on that whole love thing."

Her eyes narrowed. "What about the love thing?"

Drakken turned his back to her, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, please! I think we both know that's absurd, Shego." Having his back to her, he couldn't see the hurt look on his assistant's face. "I mean, we're not quite each other's romantic dream come true, now, are we?" He laughed. "I'd expect you to strangle me sooner than try that kissy-face thing again. But come to think of it, that moodulator chip must have been quite powerful to create such intense emotions and make you act like this…" He tipped his chin with his index finger. "Perhaps I could use this technology to…"

"No!" Shego interrupted. "You will never, ever even think about that again, you got me?" she threatened with her hands aglow.

Drakken raised his hands defensively. "Ok, ok, Shego, no moodulation whatsoever, I promise!"

She exhaled and relaxed a bit. "Sorry, Dr. D., I just… it's…"

"I understand, Shego. It must've been horrible for you as well."

She felt tears coming up when he said that. He tried to be nice and comforting, but hearing him speak like that just made her want to hide away and cry.

He noticed her discomfort. "Come on, Shego, we have been through so many things, and nothing has ever stopped us." He paused. "Well, technically, Kim Possible has," he mumbled. "But that's not important! We have always come back!" He placed a comforting arm around Shego's shoulder, and for once, she didn't resist the motion. "You know I see us as a kind of evil family, Shego… What's a stupid little emotion chip to us, eh? We'll stick together no matter what, right? And soon, we'll be ruling the world!"

Shego had to smile. She knew he would never abandon her, no matter what she did or how she acted, just like he would never abandon his dream of one day ruling the world. So what if he didn't know that the chip hadn't created any emotions… So what if none of his plans worked... In some way, she felt, she was just as important to him as his dream, the thing he desired most in the world. What more could she ask? She turned to him and embraced him. "Thanks, Dr. D."

He lightly patted her on the back. "You're welcome, Shego."

She held on for a moment longer, feeling the most content she had in a very long time, before finally ending the hug.

They started to walk back toward Middleton, where their hover-car was parked.

"So, Dr. D, any new plans for world conquest?"

He flashed her an evil smile. "But of course! I've been thinking about a machine that will steal all the breathable air in the world! Once my atmosphere disruptor is finished, the world will be at my mercy! We will…"

Shego tuned out his rant, as she always did, but a small smile played across her lips. He might never succeed in taking over the world, rant more than act, try to be hip and fail miserably at it, be afraid of his own mother and annoy her in any way imaginable… but there were still fireworks.


End file.
